What are the penalties for an overdue book?
by xStarOceanNelx
Summary: Based on that oh so famous scene. This was originally going to be a oneshot but now i've decided to take things a little further ;D
1. Busted

**Author Notes: Yep based off the famous scene with Booth and Brennan with the librarian glasses ;D**

**I know its been done before; and I tried to find stories based on it because I didn't want it to be the same.**

**So hopefully this is okay; just worked on something thats been in my mind for nearly a week.**

**And i think this will just stay as a oneshot. enjoy!  
**

* * *

Booth couldn't help but smirk deviously when he walked down the plane stairs and saw his partner examining the bones with her hair tied back and big thick rimmed glasses making her eyes look abnormally large. She noticed that he had come into the room, and looked up to give him her full attention.

"Alright, what I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say, 'Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?'" His face was a few mere centimetres away from hers. She felt awkward but she didn't know why. Was it because of how close he was, or maybe it was that she didn't quite understand what he meant, and that his tone sounded low and gravelly.

"Why?" was all she could say. She decided not to think much of it; besides they had a murderer to catch and if they didn't conduct a proper case then the person would walk away and have no punishment for the life they so wrongfully took.

Booth sighed closed his eyes for a moment to think. He felt like a fool for just saying that her; so suggestive and wrong. He truly hoped that she wouldn't think anything of it and he decided too that it would be best to push this away to the back of his mind.

Vaguely hearing what Brennan had listed for him to get, he ran off back upstairs to the passengers compartment to salvage anything that could be used for the experiment.

After checking that he had gone, Brennan took off the glasses and took the hair band out of her hair; then proceeded to shake her head making her hair fall loosely on her shoulders. She frowned; thinking there was no meaning to it; and felt even more confused as to why she ended up attempting it.

"That was hot" A female voice could be heard from the nearly silent room. Brennan's eyes were wide open and glanced around the room. _Surely Angela isn't on the plane. I spoke to her not too long ago on the laptop…_

"Oh no" she muttered as she walked over to the laptop that had been covered with a black piece of fabric. She had covered the screen earlier incase of any chemicals going onto it but to her dismay she realised the webcam attached to it was still sending image and sound back to the Jeffersonian.

She removed the fabric from the screen and there sat Angela with a massive grin on the webcam feed box.

"I thought I disabled the connection" Brennan muttered

"It's a good job you didn't" Angela laughed.

"So you saw it all" Brennan replied as she stood in front of the camera, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yep all of it" Came the reply.

"I don't know what it means" Brennan sighed as her friend erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry sweetie. Now go; you have a murderer to catch!" Angela ushered Brennan to get back to work even though she wished she could talk all day about how her and Booth should get together

This time Brennan made sure to disconnect the live chat.

It was the day after the murderer was caught and the plane had returned back to America much to Brennan's disappointment.

Brennan fast walked into the Jeffersonian, about to go to her office when Hodgins appeared with a brown shopping bag in hand.

"Hey Dr.B; your supervisor for your new book wanted you to wear this for a photo shoot right here in the lab" He announced and pushed the bag in her direction.

"Today?" She bit her lip and eyed the bag of mystery, not too keen on wearing something that she hadn't picked out.

"Yep" Hodgins nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him so that Brennan could change.

Booth walked into the lab just as Hodgins had finished talking to Angela. They were just ending their conversation when Hodgins saw just the man he needed to see.

"Hey Booth can you do me a favour and give this to Brennan" Hodgins handed Booth a copy of Brennan's book and carried on walking without question. Angela quickly ran into Brennan's office, thankfully for Angela's sake she; was fully dressed although there was a protest about knocking on the door before bursting in.

"Your publisher said she wants you to wear glasses and have your hair up" Angela grinned, putting the glasses on Brennan and tying up her hair.

"Why?" Brennan frowned.

"Well you look pretty sophisticated sweetie, I think it will suit your next book" Angela smiled and double checked Brennan's attire. She had on a white short sleeved fitted blouse, a dark grey pencil skirt that was just above the knees and a pair of newly polished black heels.

"Thanks I guess. I'd best leave and get this over with" Brennan muttered and walked out of her office. She was lost in a trail of thoughts whilst she was walking thus bumping into Booth.

"Hey Bones, Hodgins told me to give you this" he mumbled and handed her the book; noticing a change of her attire. His expression was priceless; jaw dropped and eyes widened and wandering here there and everywhere.

Brennan didn't acknowledge his gaze; she was too busy wondering why Hodgins would have returned her book. _Doesn't he like it then? Is it a personal reason?_

She opened it at the very first page and noticed a library sticker inside marked with a stamp and yesterdays date written on the said.

"What is it?" Booth overcame his trance and stepped by her side to look inside.

"It's an overdue library book" Brennan took a deep breath in as the feeling of déjà vu kicked in. She noticed Angela and Hodgins standing within earshot and figured they'd watched the whole scene which smelt like a set up. Angela nodded her head at Brennan and mouthed "go on", pretty sure that Brennan knew what she was talking about; I mean it wasn't every day that Booth had made such a comment to show his interest.

Brennan looked back up at Booth who looked slightly uneasy; and seeing that he had nothing to say she decided to take the plunge. She took off her glasses and folded them, tucking one of the handles behind the blouse so that it hung on the front. She then pulled the hair band out and let her hair fall gently, feathered out along her shoulders.

"Mr Booth; do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" She asked innocently with her eyes locked onto his the whole time.

Booth was not expecting this; so many thoughts racing through his brain that all he could do was stand there with his mouth wide open and blushing furiously. A roar of laughter could be heard from Hodgins and Angela was trying her best not to laugh.

Brennan looked at Angela who was walking their way, clutching her sides and giggling,

"So there's no photo shoot?" Brennan sighed.

Angela caught her breath and grinned when she saw Booth still unable to say a word.

"Nope" She replied slyly.

"So this was all a set up?" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Angela.

"Oh you're catching on quick. Now about those penalties?" Angela laughed directing it at Booth.

"What..well..i..uhh..i have to go" He spluttered. His face couldn't have possibly gone redder and with that he charged off. He just walked to wherever his feet took him; dying to get over his sinful thoughts and the humility he had just been put through.

"Wrong way!" Angela shouted and nudged Brennan in the arm as Booth made his way back. She'd figured he was going to his office for some thinking alone time and he had clearly not gone the right way. He had been busted; and she was keen to take things further and have Brennan punish him; with a lot of set ups and persuasion along the way.

* * *


	2. Collect My Papers

**Author Notes: Thankyou the reviews, im glad it made you laugh, and reading them put a smile upon my face =)**

**I thought about it; and I think that perhaps there is more I could add to this; I just hope i'm going about it in the right way.**

* * *

"Sweetie; you need to take advantage of this situation with Booth" Angela spoke up as she stood by the door frame of the office. Brennan was seated at her desk sifting through numerous files. Brennan sighed and looked up at Angela who had pleading eyes to take this meddling one step further.

"I can't" she shook her head and lowered her eyes back to her desk that was screaming out to be found underneath all the paper work scattered across it.

"Oh come on Sweetie it will be fun" Angela winked suggestively and grinned whilst pondering all the possibilities she could create.

"I will not do it Ange, it's some kind of fetish and I think its degrading even for me to carry out." Brennan explained with a serious tone that even made Angela back off. She knew that when it came to Brennan and her beliefs there was no way around it; and not any amount of reasoning or explaining could change her mind on the subject.

"I see your point Bren. You don't want to seduce Booth and have crappy sex; you want the real damn thing" Angela smiled and walked out of the office leaving Brennan to think back on her words of wisdom.

Brennan had her elbows propped up on the table and rested her hands on her head. _Oh why did I ever mention that 'crappy sex' talk to her that Booth and I had?_

She let out a deep sigh; knowing that this wasn't going to be the end of the wrath of Angela.

* * *

Angela certainly was not going to give up; this was just the beginning. She went over to Hodgins who had been waiting for her, and hugged him, slipping a memory stick into his lab coat pocket as not to look suspicious. The fewer people who knew; the better it was for them. Hodgins knew what to do; having gone through a run of ideas before hand; and went over to one of the main computers; inserting the memory stick into the USB port. Angela was on the look out for any passer-bys but they were in luck and were able to print out the document Angela had typed up. Hodgins grabbed the printed copy and sneaked it into Booths office, putting the page face up on the table and then running far away from the offices as possible before Booth returned. Angela had waited outside on watch duty since Booth always did have a knack of turning up at the wrong time for some people, mainly for them two.

* * *

Booth walked back to his office with a cup of coffee in hand and sat at his desk, eyes closed as he sunk into the soft cushiony chair which was of a relief for his aching back. He noticed a clean sheet of paper laid upon his desk and picked it up thinking it was just another part of a case file to read.

_Booth,_

_I believe you still have some penalties that must be carried out for that overdue book; and considering it was __**my**__ book of all; you will be assisting me on a much more __**personal**__ level._

_I need you to collect some case file notes from my apartment; they're on the coffee table. I forgot to bring them with me this morning, think of this as your first payment._

_~ Brennan_

Booth spat out the coffee that was already in his mouth. Once he had come to his senses he grabbed the last of the tissues from the tissue box and wiped the desk and papers down; hoping the coffee didn't stain on the more important documents. He hadn't long arrived at work but here he was going back out; all for his partner. He didn't even know why he was doing this for her, it was probably just a light hearted joke and that she couldn't go and collect the files herself because of an important case or meeting.

Angela and Hodgins watched as Booth hurried down the corridor with his trench coat and car keys and back out of the front doors.

"Wait; did you break into her apartment for this?" Hodgins gasped. Never did he thought he'd see the day when Angela done something against the law.

"Look I didn't break in; I just used the spare key" Angela smirked. She had to admit it was fun even though done wrongly; some things could get her into legal, and trust issues with Brennan in the future.

"That's my girl" Hodgins laughed and the pair bumped fists, eagerly waiting for Booths return so that they could further the procedure.

Booth parked his car outside Brennan's apartment in a hurry. He wanted to get this over and done with since never had he been in her apartment without her presence. It didn't take him long to find the spare key and he opened the door; admiring how clean and tidy the place really was. His eyes came across a brown envelope with A4 paper in. He was curious about what the case was since he didn't remember ever seeing it; but a fresh piece of paper lying alone on the coffee table caught his eye. He started to read it; realising it was a page from the current novel she was working on. It was a long and in depth description of a man who seemingly had most of the characteristics Booth had. When the first book had been released, everyone had been asking if they were in the book but Brennan had always denied saying that they were just characters and were not based off them. Booth still believed she had made the characters from people in her lives, and he smiled slightly as he finished reading the description. A sudden rush flow through his body. Did she leave the paper there on purpose? Was this a way of telling him how she felt?.

He realised he had been in the apartment much longer than he needed to, and made his way back to the Jeffersonian to deliver the case file. He shook off all thoughts and came to the conclusion that it was just a coincidence.

He took a deep breath and was about to walk to Brennan's office when Angela appeared in front of him. He looked at her questioningly when she blocked him from passing by and hoped the conversation wasn't going to be another interrogation about the plane incident. "I'll take the case file thanks, it's for me" Angela beamed and grabbed a hold of the brown envelope he was holding.

"Right. Well I'm out on a field case, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Booth replied, handing Angela the file than walking back to his office to gather the last minute things he needed. He was supposed to have the paper work sorted and have left by now; but he was late and was not looking forward to getting laughed at by other officers when he had to explain that he was late because his partner had him wrapped around her finger.

Angela studied his expression and movement. He didn't seem to have changed mood and it seemed almost as if he was unaffected by the little set up. Angela smiled, knowing that Booth wouldn't look at the brown envelope which was just packed with unused white paper. She thought he had probably just brushed off the coincidence that the description from Brennan's latest novel was there on the table as well.

However, Angela had much more set ups in her sleeve and she wasn't going to let all this hard work go to waste.

She was about to go and fetch herself a nice and warm coffee she deserved when Hodgins came over to hear the latest news.

"What happened then, did he freak?" Hodgins laughed at the thought.

"Nope. It was as I thought; he just simply brushed it off" Angela sighed.

"Did you type up that description about him?" Hodgins asked.

"No he's read her books and would be able to tell it wasn't her style of writing if I had wrote it up. I logged onto her computer and found the write up" Angela smirked.

"Woah, dude you're like a mastermind at this stuff" Hodgins gasped.

The pair laughed and walked off to get milky coffee, discussing Angela's next plan.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hopefully I have made it clear; although I did have a little trouble; that all of this is Angela's doing and that Brennan has no clue what is going on. Next chapter will probably be short. Then after that one the tables will turn and Booth will confront Brennan about all the errands 'she' is making him do.**


	3. Pick up my shopping

A day after she broke into Brennan's apartment, Angela was back again and with more set ups. Yesterdays was just a warm up; and now she planned on going straight in to it today. She convinced Brennan that it was time for another girly bonding time and that they should head off to the nearest clothes stores for their hours lunch break. Brennan had strongly protested at first but Angela had made her feel bad since they hardly ever hang out anymore and Brennan had put her work before friends for too long now.

Brennan hadn't seen Booth since yesterday, and for some strange reason she felt slightly disappointed that he had gone out on a field case and that she was stuck at the Jeffersonian. However part of her was slightly relieved he was out since the other days event was pretty awkward and he wasn't acting the same which discomforted her.

Angela took Brennan to one of her favourite women's clothing stores which sold a whole range of outfits for pretty much any style. Angela had always been determined to make Brennan loosen up a little and try clothes that she wouldn't normally wear; and she had been progressing slowly but surely. She made Brennan try on a bunch of clothes ranging from low cut t-shirts to skinny jeans. Once again, Brennan wasn't fond of half of the clothes but Angela's fashion sense made the clothes work together and she couldn't resist but to buy them.

"Angela! Our break was over 2 minutes ago" Brennan panicked and changed back into her normal attire in the changing rooms. Angela was sitting outside waiting whilst trying to sort out the bundle of clothes she had made Brennan wear.

The lady at the till was kind enough to offer to sort out the clothes and mentioned them coming back after work to collect them, all bagged up and ready to be paid for; as long as they turned up before closing time.

Brennan rushed out of the changing rooms and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Come on Ange" Brennan sighed as Angela took her sweet time.

"You go on ahead Sweetie, tell them I'll be there in a minute or so, say I had an accident or something" Angela replied calmly and motioned Brennan to leave the shop without her.

"But I'm no good at lying, you know that" Brennan bit her lip and glanced at her watch.

"Just, hurry okay" Brennan walked out and back off to the Jeffersonian in a quick pace.

Angela waited until Brennan was out of sight; picking up a black and white lacy underwear set and handing it over at the counter.

"Oh and add this to her pile too" Angela smirked and hurried off back to the Jeffersonian before Brennan got suspicious.

* * *

It had hit 6 o'clock already and Brennan had forgot about going to the store to collect the clothes. At this point, Angela had come into the office and said she was going to collect them for her since she knew Brennan would work overtime for yet another night. Angela had already called Booth and asked him to pick up the stuff since he was driving on his way back from field work.

Booth went to the store and noticed it was just for women. He just wanted to get it over and done with before he got any more odd looks. He walked to the cashier and held out some notes. "Collecting for Dr Brennan" he cleared his throat to catch the womans attention who handed him several bags. She chuckled to herself and he gave her a curious look as he walked out.

It felt rather degrading walking down the road with a couple of neon coloured bags and no woman by his side. He just hoped everyone knew they wern't his. He was curious to know what were in the bags but knew it was rude to look; that was until he arrived at her office.

"Booth?" Brennan was suprised to see him, especially with her shopping.

"Thats me" He grinned and sat down on the couch, opening a bag and pulling out a long sleeved low cut red t-shirt.

"Booth put it back!" Brennan moaned and went to grab the bags off of him when he pulled out another item. In his hand he held a black and white lacy bra, which took a moment to sink in. Brennan stood there frozen, mouth wide open and cheeks flushed bright red. Booth went beetroot and stuffed it back in the bag and mumbled an apology.

"Uh, that must be a mistake" Brennan stammered, turning away in embarrassment not wanting to look at him.

"I...I should go" Booth stuttered and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Author Notes: Ah i had some problems with this chapter, writers block urgh =(**

**and its a very short chapter. But I wanted to update before christmas.**

**Hopefully it is still somewhat decent. I look much more forward to writing the next chapter.**


	4. Coffee and a muffin

Booth and Brennan hadn't exchanged words, let alone seen each other after that incident had occurred yesterday. The scene had kept replaying over and over again in Booths head and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to approach her again in knowing how she would probably act towards him now.

He made his way to his office and sat down to sort through the small pile of papers that had gathered since last night and this morning. He was about to file through them all when his phone bleeped. He took it out of his pocket and saw there was a text message from Brennan. His breath hitched and prepared himself as he opened the text message.

"Don't think that was your last penalty. Coffee and a muffin; on my desk in 15". Booth shot up out of his chair in frustration and went out to get the order. He didn't know why Brennan was doing this. He didn't know why he was even doing this for her, but put it down that he was doing it to hide the embarrassment for if the squints were to know what was going on.

He arrived back to the Jeffersonian and walked to Brennan's office where she was busy studying some print outs in a case file on her desk. Booth put down the polystyrene cup of coffee forcefully on the table, and dropped the clear bag with the muffin inside next to it. Brennan looked up from the file from the sudden noise and eyed what he had just put on the desk for her.

"Booth; I don't eat muffins…" She looked up at him puzzled while he stared down at her.

"Then why did you tell me to get you one!" Booth replied in an annoyed tone.

"I never" Brennan shot back and stood up to meet him at eye level.

"Well I got a text message from your phone telling me to" Booth snapped back. Brennan took a few moments to think; then went to check her coat pocket. She usually left her phone in the right hand side pocket so that's where she looked at first, but didn't find it. She searched through all her pockets and then found it.

"Someone's been messing with us" Brennan whispered and her mouth stayed slightly open as she replayed all the previous events in her head, and as suspected they all added up.

"Angela" Brennan and Booth both muttered at the same time.

"So Angela has been leaving me all these things to do; claiming that it was you" Booth mumbled and fumbled around his pocket, taking out the folded pieces of paper that had been left on his desk by Angela claiming to be Brennan. He handed them over for Brennan to read, who reacted with a gasp at a first. Her stared at her waiting for her to say something, but caught on when he saw a sly smirk form.

"We need to get her back" Brennan whispered.

"What you mean do the same thing but with her and Hodgins?" Booth enquired, leaning in so only the pair of them could hear their plans.

"No, I mean us. Take it to a whole new level that even she didn't plan" Brennan replied. She was waiting for a reply from Booth; who was standing there looking dumbstruck. He didn't know exactly what she meant, hell neither did she; but they wanted to take the opportunity to scare Angela and it was a chance for them to do a little bit of acting; acting a bit more like how they wish they could towards one another.

* * *

**Author Notes: this chapter is even shorter than the other; but i feel i needed to seperate the parts.**

**So here goes; i'm not entirely sure when to end this. I need ideas, and that's where_ you_ guys come in. **

**I have about two ideas in mind at the moment; but i'm not sure if they will work.**

**Basically; should i make it so they keep on acting like they dont know; and Angela gives Booth more 'tasks' from 'Brennan'? and they play up to it and somehow freak Angela out? I mean how should they do it? a series of them or end it in one or two more chapters time?  
**

**I can't really describe it; i just need some inspiration; and i dont want this story to die ;(**

**But thankyou revieweres, and hopefully you have some ideas that you wouldn't mind sharing; i'll read and consider them all.  
**


	5. Do my laundry

Booth sat in his office replaying yesterday's scene over in his head. He was surprised that it was Brennan who had agreed to play along first, he felt like if he had mentioned anything of the sort she would have killed him within a second.

There was a knock at the door and Booth looked up to see Zack standing there looking awkward. He stumbled forwards to Booths desk and handed him an A5 sheet of paper folded in half.

"Dr Brennan asked me to deliver this to you" Zack stammered as Booth took the paper and studied his actions. Zack couldn't help but feel nervous; he was lying and of all people he was lying to Booth, the man who could easily break him into two without mercy.

"Thanks Zack" Booth nodded as a dismissal, and with that Zack turned around and left the room with no hesitation.

_So she's got Zack involved in this too as her messenger boy eh?_ Booth thought as he opened the folded piece of paper. As expected, it was another task from so called Brennan. "Do my laundry" was all it read. He rolled his eyes as he had a vague idea of what Angela was hoping he would see in Brennan's laundry.

He got up off the chair and made his way to Brennan's office to tell her what had commenced so far, when Angela rushed over to greet him.

"Hey Booth, what's up?" Angela grinned at him in her best effort to make it look like she truly had no idea what was going on.

"Just picking up Bones laundry. Don't ask" Booth replied acting embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Oh Brennan said something about that. I said I'd go collect it now because I'm free right at the moment and I have a key to her place. I'll drop it off here for you" Angela winked and walked out while fumbling around her pockets for her car keys. She didn't really have Brennan's apartment keys although with a little help from Hodgins she could do anything. However it seemed creepy if she were to sneak around her best friends apartment, sifting through her clothes draws and bagging stuff up like a burglar with a clothes fetish. Of course she would have only taken clean clothes for one Brennan was tidy and wouldn't have dirty clothes hanging around her apartment and two, touching someone's dirty clothes was just... _urgh_… she shuddered at the thought.

She went to a bunch of different shops, picking up t-shirts, jeans and her favourite; lingerie; that could be put in the laundry bag.

* * *

It was the biggest bunch of lies Booth had ever heard from Angela but he couldn't help but laugh at the good attempts that had once been convincing. Booth knocked on the door of Brennan's office and she immediately abandoned any work she was doing to listen to him. Making sure that no one knew what was going on, Booth looked around outside for any suspicious activity, then closed the door behind him. He sat in the chair opposite Brennan who was eager to hear the update. Without a word, he threw the note given to him earlier onto the table and Brennan opened it. She let out a laugh when she saw how simple and straight to the point it was.

"What is she trying" Brennan laughed slightly while looking at Booth who seemed mesmerized by her outburst which he thought was cute.

"I don't know" Booth smiled nervously. To be truthful, he had a slight idea, I mean females and their laundry, it adds up doesn't it.

A sudden thought came across her mind and she gasped "Do you think she's actually going to go _in _my apartment?…"

"Well it's not like she hasn't done it before right?" Booth asked. However after he said that he immediately wanted to kick himself. _Of course she doesn't know. I never told her the full details of what else Angela made me do apart from the coffee muffin thing._

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, not sure if she really did want to hear since Angela has done some pretty outrageous things in the past.

Booth didn't know how to put it; if he was going to tell her then he would have to say how he had got into her apartment and would have to confront her about the A4 paper that was laying on the coffee table; the one with the in depth description of Andy that they all knew was actually him in the book.

Brennan was awaiting a reply from Booth only to have Zack knock at the door. Booth grinned and thanked the lord silently since Zack couldn't have come at a better time. Booth felt himself fall asleep as he had to listen to the pair talk on and on about some anthropological theory, and was disappointed when Brennan had to leave the room and go up to the platform to look at an old limbo case with Zack.

Booth was still sat in Brennan's office when Angela arrived back with a laundry bag. She handed it over to him, telling him to control himself and not to take a peek at it just yet. She let out a giggle and quickly left the room to report back to Hodgins. She was convinced she had it all under control but little did she know he had expected this. Although, it did still come to shock him a bit when he saw that half the bag was full of all kinds of matching lingerie, probably purchased from Victoria secrets.

After finishing an anthropological debate with Zack; Brennan walked back to her office noticing the laundry bag Booth was holding.

"Is that... my stuff?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know! how the hell am I supposed to know what underwear you wear" Booth replied, frustrated at the situation. Brennan frowned and snatched the bag out of Booths loose grip, opening it and sighing with relief when she saw that none of the clothes were hers.

"These were all shop bought" she announced, noticing that Booth too had the look of relief on his face.

"You know, why does she keep using lingerie?" Booth muttered, looking down at the floor

"Anthropologically speaking, seduction has…" Brennan went to explain until she was rudely cut off by Booth who cringed at the thought of another discussion on an embarrassing subject.

"I know I know, it was a rhetorical question Bones" He sighed.

"But how do we get Angela back?" Brennan enquired.

"We'll give her what she wants" Booth smirked when he saw the look on his partners face which could have won the nobel prize for the best 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"B-But…" Brennan choked; a thousand responses ticking through her brain at once, but powerless to let it out.

Booth stood up, face inches away from hers. His eyes were reassuring and she felt like she was melting away on the spot like a typical school girl.

Booth realised where he might have gone wrong with that sentence and the look on Brennan's face told him she had possibly taken it the wrong way.

"Not completely literally Bones, but act like we would; right here in the Jeffersonian; she wouldn't expect that" He whispered into her ear, hot breath dancing around both her ear and cheek. But no matter what he said it all sounded wrong and he was half expecting a slap around the face. When he saw the calm look on her face he took it that she had actually understood his rambling.

"Okay" Brennan sighed when he had stepped back, not realising she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Zack was sorting through yet another limbo case. There was hundreds to do but it was better than having a fresh corpse come in with half its flesh still hanging on. There were a bunch of rods and other tools on the table beside him which took Brennan's interest.

"What are all these here for?" she asked, studying the table of objects.

"There are numerous markings on the victim, at least five different weapons were used on the victim however not one of them had been the killing blow" Zack explained.

Brennan knew Zack would be able to figure it out, he wasn't her grad student anymore; he was a fully qualified forensic anthropologist now.

Brennan knew she would have to work on some limbo cases too, but she had more important things to do at this moment in time. She picked up a small whip from the table that had numerous weapons on, and marched off to Angela's office, a faint smile on her face when she imaged the sort of reaction she would receive.

She stood at the doorway, Angela taking a few moments to realise someone was there.

She spotted the whip Brennan was holding and a sceptical look crossed her face.

"You're going to kill me with that?" Angela pointed and couldn't help but laugh.

"No. Have you seen Booth?" Brennan asked, leaving her face expressionless.

"He was around your office a while ago" Angela replied. Brennan hardly ever went to visit her best friend in her office anymore, and now when she did she would ask for Booth. Angela sat there with a grin on her face, about to say something when Brennan got there first.

"You know, you were right Ange. Booth does need to pay up for his penalties" Brennan held the whip in one hand and lightly tapped it in the palm of her other hand suggestively. She bit her lip once again, but this time in attempt not to laugh when she saw Angela's face. The artists mouth was wide open and she heard a loud gasp. This was the first time she had seen Angela unable to mutter a word, and used it as a chance to turn around and fast walk out of her office before questions after questions were thrown at her.

* * *

**Author Notes: I must say, the ending was sort of cringey to write LOL. But once the idea came to me I couldn't let it pass, like in the first chapter I had thought about the laundry thing but held it off.**

**_I'd like to say a big thankyou to those who reviewed, and especially to those who were able to submit ideas. They helped me gather my thoughts and i can now say i have a few more ideas for the story. Its pretty much going to be B&B vs Angela. _**

**_But anymore ideas that come to you guys, please feel free to review; it helps alot =D  
_**


End file.
